Summer night, Starry skies
by Kairi Nanami
Summary: Roxas' last summer nights. If he didnt have to return to sora and he could live a normal life, what would he do? who would he be with? KH straightness. Oneshot. R


_its my first straight pairings story and second story eva ^.^ Hope you like,, dont forget to R&R with love please. I do not own any KH characters!_

Summer nights, Starry skies

"Ahh" i love just hanging around the usual place. My name is Roxas and my friends are really late.  
"HEY ROXAS" my best friend Hayner yells to me. I see he's got olette and pence with him "What's up man? you guys are really late". T-he gril-l from the place at the shop , party!!!!" Now I dont know about you but Ii didnt understand any of that. Then olette translates "That girl you like, her name was Namine right, she's having a party and tolds us we could come, and told ur to invited you." "Thank you for translating, w-wait I dont like her!" Pence walks up to me and says "Hey guys he's blushing!!!!!." Can you believe that. Some friend." I AM NOT!!!!" unfortunatly I could feel the blood rush to my face. How long was I blushing? Damn! "Oh come on guys leave him alone, I'm sure at the party you'll meet some girl that will make you blush to." Thank you olette. I swear if this girl wasn't like a sister to me I would have kissed her right then and there. " Whats this party for?" I ask. Hayner says "Dont worry you dont have to get her anything its an eand of summer party." What was that suppose to mean? Whatever. "Its out on the beach" Olette tells me. A beach party. That sounded fun. Wait beach party meant swimming meaning Namine would see me in a swim suit. I felt heat rush to my face. Wait Beach party's also meant I would see Namine in a swim suit. More heat rushed to my face. Hayner began to tease me " We know what your thinking about" he mocked while making kissy faces at me. "Shut up!" We all begam to laugh. "So when is this party?" "Tomorrow." they all answer in perfect unison. "Alright see you there, I gotta go!" I waved goodbye to my friends and headed back to my house.

"GRRR, its like 10pm and I cant seem to think of anything but Namine!" I knew I liked her sense I meet her, but I dont want to think of that right now. Just then I hear the phone ring. 'Who would call me at this time?' Oh well I answered anyway. " Hello this is Roxas". " Hey Roxas it's Namine". I was in shock. Why would the most wounderful girl in the world call me and now? "Hey Namine. Whats up?" I hope she couldn't here my heart pounding. "Nothing much Roxas I was just woundering if you were coming to my party?" Ya I am thanks for inviting me." "That's great! ummm... Roxas?" "Yes Namine?" I suddenly became very hopeful and I dont know why. "Would you be my date to the party?" Her voice sounded a little shaky. " OF CO-- I mean I would love to." Smoothe. "Great hahah, could you pick me up at 8?" "Sure." "Ok see you then." We hung up. I again couldn't explain my actions but I did a little happy dance around my room until I broke my lamp. Then I heard a knock at the door. Praying that it wasn't my mom i saw the door knob turn. " Nice move man." It was just my half brother Sora. " Just get off the phone with Namine?" " How did you..?" "I hear things, anyway you're taking her to the party, right? Good luck." I assumed he was mocking me. "Whatever, you were just as happy when Kairi said she'd be your girlfriend." I saw him blush abit. Then he became serious. "Your wrong Roxas. I was 10 times happier then this, but seriously I hope you guys hit it off." I was a little shocked at Sora's seriousness but I guess I shouldn't be. He's so serious about Kairi. Neither of us take the word love lightly, but Sora really is in love with that girl. I was happy for him. He had liked her for a very long time. I remember the day he came home after he and kairi made it offical, meaning they shared a paopu friut. He sang songs and danced around the house with the silliest grin I had ever seen. I teased him about it but each time I tried he would sing "Say what you want but I have the best girlfriend.. no the best LIFE ever!!!" and continued to sing until he fell off the table. It was really funny.  
"Anyway I'm rooting for ya." He said with his fameous grin. "You going to the party with Kairi?" He nodded. I was secretly happy he was going. He would help me if I got stuck. "Nite Roxie" he said jokingly before leaving the room, and soon followed by snores. I decided I should head to bed too, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

-----------

I was on the way to Namine's house to pick her up with, per Soras suggestion, white roses. I felt embarassed that the kid that made fum of Riku for giving Xion a flower for her garden was telling me to get the girl of my dreams roses but nonetheless I did. I rang Namines door bell hoping that she would like the flowers. When she came to the door I was embarassed that all I was wearing was a black fitted t-shirt and fadded jeans. She was in a beautiful with dress that cut off just above her knee's. It was made of this flowing material that looked like transparents silk with a solid white under it. She looked like an angel, to sum up all my thoughts. "You look beautiful" I said, slightly embarassed by the blush I felt creep up on my face. " Thank you, you look nice yourself." She said with a cute smile. I swear this girl is trying to kill me with her cuteness. "These are for you." I handed her the white roses. "Roxas I don't know what to say, there beautiful thank you." She kissed me on the cheek. Were the fireworks starting early or was that just in my mind? I dont care best day ever! Remind me to get Sora a really nice birthday present. " But how did you know these were my favorite flower?" "Honestly, when I saw them the first thing that popped in my mind was you."It was true, there were many flowers at the store Sora suggested but these were the only ones that spoke to me. I know I'm a dork. "Shall we?" I said with a cheesy grin. She giggled. So cute. "Yes we shall"

----------

When we got to the party I could already see people I knew. Sora and kairi were slow dancing near the small waterfall. Those two had such passion in there eyes when they looked at each other. I was a tad jealous of Sora and Kairi. What they had was so rare and strong. One day I want something like that too. They were just about to kiss so I averted my gaze in another direction. Then I saw my friends. Pence was talking to a cute girl, I think her name was Selphie, and Hayner and Olette were slow dancing together. Hayner is so gunna get it. He made fun of me for Namine , this spells revenge. Another slow song began to play. "Roxas, would you like to dance?" I heard Namine ask. " I would love to." Namine is making all the moves, I need to man up. Just then I noticed Sora and Kairi, They were signaling me to do something but I could read their lips. They then blushed and kissed eachother and pointed to Namine. They wanted me to kiss her. I signaled a 'NO WAY' at them and they walked away. Whatever. I wasn't gunna kiss Namine without her permission. Just then the last people I wanted to see walked in. It was Siefer and his gang of idiots. Siefer grabed Namine from me and said in a smuge tone. "Hey sweet thing, what are you doin' here with this trash when you could be with me. "Siefer you and your friends are the only trash I see." I heard Sora say from behind us. "Now will you leave these young lovers alone." I loved Sora and everything but come on THATS the best he could do. Way to embarasse me buddy. "Its you again, what was your name lora?" I heard Kairi step up "That Sora you jerk!" Sora both blushed and smiled with pride until... " Hey your pretty hot, what are you doning here with him when you could have me?" just then Siefer crossed the line. He grabbed Kairi and kissed her. Everything went silent. I could see Sora shale in anger, and really shake, and turn bright red. Oonce Kairi was free from Siefer Sora lot it. He puched him so hard I could feel it and I was standing on the other side of Sora. And I heard a crack. Sora broke Siefers nose. " You'll pay for that bastered!" Siefer and his gang left with there tails between there legs. We were all still in shock. Sora was the last person you would expect to hurt anyone. We all shifted our attention to Kairi which was still frozen in the place she had been standing sense she was free from Siefers arms. Sora walked up to her looking terrified. He had never been violent before and was worried if Kairi was scared of him. You could see it in his eyes. Just then Kairi jumped into Sora's arms crying. Sora just kept apologizing to her while Kairi said thank you. Then for the first time Sora said the three words that should only ever be said to the one person that will forever have your heart. "Kairi, I love you." with more tears in her eyes Kairi said "I love you too." They were now tears of happiness.

-------------

Sora and Kairi decided to leave early and soon after them others fallowed. Now it was just me and Namine at the stars were out and it was a beautiful night. I'm surprised that no one else stayed but I think that was Hayners doing. We lay next to each other talking about the party. "I had a great time today" Namine said. "Im sorry Namine, I didnt defend you, Sora did." Namine look a bit surprized at this but then replied. "Roxas it's ok, I hate violance and I'm proud of you for not attacking Siefer. It shows me that you are strong." "Namine thank you." "For what Roxas?" "For being such a wounderful person. Namine everytime I'm with you, you make me love you more." "Roxas, you love me?"  
"Yes". And without another word Namine leaned over and kissed Roxas. "I love you too." They laid there in comfortable silence for a while. "Hey Roxas?" Namine asked. "Yes Namine?" I think we should come here every night before school starts. This is just so comfortable and the sky is beautiful." "Thats a great idea Namine. Ok lets"

_thanks for taken the time to read my story i hope you enjoyed it. R&R and All critism is compliments is put to good use! =3  
Kairi._


End file.
